Fairy Tale
by LucyWiliams
Summary: No juegues con aquella misteriosa niña, no sigas a esa niña si lo haces caerás en un sueño del que no despertaras.


**Hola a todos, aquí nuevamente reportandome con otra historia solo que de un genero distinto al que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, en esta ocasión me adentre en el genero de terror para este mes que por cierto ya paso XD.**

 **Esta historia no constara de muchos capítulos espero poder terminarla antes de diciembre, espero poder terminarla en cinco capítulos. También contara al final con una playlist de las canciones que consideré quedrian con esta historia.**

 **Advertencias: algo de Ooc, un ligero lime mas adelante, desmembramiento y muerte de personajes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki solo la historia es mía.**

 **Espero que le den una oportunidad y sin mas los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 _Déjame contarte un cuento de hadas, un cuento que se hará realidad: una dulce niña te invitara a jugar, lo único que quiere es que su sueño sea real. Lo único que debes hacer es participar, en el juego que ella quiera jugar, será un sueño del que nunca querrás despertar. Será de fantasía, por que las hadas siempre viven en armonía, y las hadas acompañaran a la pequeña niña por toda su vida._

El parque de diversiones era luminoso gracias a la luz que emanaba de diversas fuentes en todo el sitio, como los puestos, los juegos mecánicos o los grandes faroles de luz, el ruido de las personas y la diversa música hacían que el lugar fuera vivo y lumínico aun cuando la noche era obscura y el viento frio soplaba haciendo estremecer a unas cuantas personas que visitaban el lugar. Los gritos de los jóvenes que se atrevían a subir a los juegos más extremos aumentaba más la vivacidad típica de cualquier parque de diversiones. Un grupo de jóvenes salía del juego de la montaña rusa, venían hablando de lo emocionante que había sido la experiencia, un chico albino de ojos rojos se burlaba de uno pelinegro por las expresiones de terror que esta había puesto durante el recorrido pronto se le unió un chico rubio de ojos esmeralda haciendo molestar al ojidorado, hasta que una chica albina de largo cabello y ojos violeta decidió intervenir.

—ya chicos es suficiente, dejen en paz a mi querido cuñado, sé que es un inútil pero no lo hagamos sentir mal. –dijo con voz dulce a lo que el pelinegro se alteró más y las risas de los victimarios aumentaron más.

—si ese es el caso Alyss mejor no ayudes al cabeza de algas,-respondió otra chica de pelo marrón idéntica a la albina la única diferencia era el color de pelo y su carácter –en cuanto a ustedes –dijo señalando al par de chicos con el ceño levemente fruncido y con voz autoritaria –no tienen el derecho de molestar al cabeza de algas, él es de mi propiedad y la única que tiene derecho sobre el soy solamente ¡YO! si no quieren sentir mi furia par de idiotas es mejor que le paren a su carro. –el rubio y el albino no dijeron nada por unos segundos al igual que todos, pero pronto pusieron unas sonrisas maliciosas el pelinegro sabía lo que se avecinaba.

—Cállate estúpido conejo, yo no soy de tu propiedad, además no necesito que me defiendas, yo puedo con este par de tarados. –gritó rojo de la indignación al saber que ya tenían un nuevo motivo por el cual sus amigos se burlarían de el sin descanso alguno.

—pero que dices, obviamente eres de mi propiedad, ya son dos años que lo eres y si tanto puedes con ellos porque no lo hiciste desde el principio. –"eso no te incumbe" –dijo volteando el rostro molesto. Los dos siguieron discutiendo sobre el tema.

—ya, ya chicos dejemos de lado esto y mejor sigamos disfrutando de la noche, estamos en un hermoso parque de diversiones hay que aprovecharlo, ¿más si es en pareja cierto Break? –dijo la albina al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al de ojos rojos.

—Alyss tiene razón mejor sigamos disfrutando de la noche, ya tendremos tiempo de burlarnos de Gil en otra ocasión. –respondió el rubio. –además yo si quiero pasar la noche con una hermosa chica, no es justo que solo Gil y Break tengan pareja, se supone que yo soy el más encantador de todos ustedes es para que toda chica linda muriera por pasar la noche conmigo. –dijo haciendo un puchero, a lo que sus amigos rodaron los ojos por su comportamiento.

—Huy sí que encantador eres mocoso, si ni siquiera el conejo te eligió a ti, y eso que pasaban mucho tiempo unidos. –Break menciono burlón lo que hizo alterar un poco los nervios de Oz.

—cierra la boca anciano, Alice no me eligió porque es mi amiga y te hare pagar por eso, me encontrare a una hermosa chica con la cual pasare una hermosa velada y te lo restregare en la cara. –dijo furioso, de inmediato su vista comenzó a buscar por el lugar a alguna bonita muchacha hasta que se centró en una, poniendo una sonrisa maldita y retadora hacia el peliblanco respondió –ya la he encontrado, ahora si me permites iré a asegurar mi cita esta noche. –sin decir nada más se alejó del grupo sonriendo mientras era observado por estos.

—Quien será la victima de ese idiota esta noche –pregunto molesta la castaña.

—no tengo idea pero por su seguridad espero que no cometa alguna estupidez. –respondió el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que acercaba a la chica de ceño fruncido hacia él y la abrazaba, a Break no le había gustado para nada esa sonrisa y mirada que el rubio le dedico y solo esperaba que Oz siguiera el consejo no dado de Gil.

Por su parte Oz se acercaba velozmente a una muchacha de cabello castaño claro recogido en algo parecido a un chongo pero con varios mechones sueltos simulando una cola de caballo corta que se encontraba revisando las fotos tomadas por su cámara. —Sharon-chan. –grito emocionado el chico al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacia ella en un abrazo, la chica solo dirigió la mirada sorprendida pero sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. –al fin encontré a mi bella musa perdida. –dijo adulador.

—pero que cosas dices Oz –respondió la aludida con una sonrisa divertida. –no soy tu musa perdida ya deja de decir eso.

—No rompas mi corazón, sabes que siempre serás mi musa favorita, aun cuando tengas esos lentes haces que mi corazón se acelera más de lo normal.

—Ya deja de decir tonterías y mejor di que quieres, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. –dijo divertida mientras miraba la cara del muchacho, este solo paso su brazo por el hombro de la chica y comenzó a avanzar con ella cerca de él.

—de acuerdo me atrapaste, solo estoy esperando el momento en que mi venganza rinda frutos, ya sabes a tu excéntrico novio no le gusta que te abrace de esta manera. –inmediatamente la volteo frente a él y la abrazo por la cintura juntándola peligrosamente cerca de él. La chica enarco las cejas.

— ¿quieres morir acaso? Sabes que podría matarte si sigues haciendo esto. –dijo con voz dulce pero con tono amenazante. El rubio tembló ligeramente al escucharla.

—no me importaría morir a manos de tal belleza, solo espera no creo que se dilate mucho tiempo en venir. –a los pocos segundos sintió como era jalado bruscamente por su chaqueta haciendo que se separara de la chica, giro la vista y vio con satisfacción como aquel chico de pelo blanco lo miraba de manera asesina.

—qué crees que estás haciendo pequeña escoria rubia, acercándote de esa manera a mi mujer. –sonrió de forma tétrica, el rubio conocía bien esa sonrisa pero en lugar de temer como usualmente hacia se liberó de su agarre y volvió a abrazar de forma posesiva a la castaña de bonitos ojos rosas como si estuviera abrazando a un oso de peluche.

—pero que dices, Sharon-chan será mi esposa, soy mucho más lindo que tú, y lo sabes perfectamente. –dijo retador, el ojirojo solo entrecerró los ojos, la chica suspiro, sabía que pronto pasaría esto, siempre hacían este tipo de cosas cuando el rubio quería molestar a Xerxes, solo esperaba a que no se confiara e hiciera enojar a su novio de verdad porque podrían salir mal las cosas, a lo lejos Alyss, Alice y Gil veían como aquel rubio le gustaba jugar con fuego. "Sin duda es un completo estúpido" pensaron ambos morenos al ver la escena, después de todo ellos sabían lo peligroso que podría llegar ser aquel burlesco y despreocupado joven. Por su parte la peliblanca miraba la escena completamente molesta, no lo estaría si tan solo estuvieran interactuando el rubio y la castaña, pero al ver la reacción que el chico de su interés puso cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Oz no pudo evitar sentirse completamente celosa, de que Xerxes no fuera a ella a quien celara de esa manera. Break había sido el primer chico en rechazarla por alguien más, sobraba decir que eso le calaba en todo el cuerpo, sin embargo nadie se enteró de su rechazo a excepción de Echo, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse, después de todo según ella Echo era tan solo una muñeca una tonta marioneta sin emociones. El rubio y el albino continuaron peleando por un momento más hasta que la castaña harta de ese comportamiento los golpeó con su abanico de papel.

—Ya es suficiente par de idiotas no son un par de niños a quienes cuidar-dijo con un resoplido.

—Jajaja eso se merecen par de idiotas. –Alice llego sonriendo con voz triunfante, le fascinaba cuando Sharon golpeaba a Break, disfrutaba el ver al payaso siendo castigado por su amiga aunque en ocasiones se viera también envuelto su rubio amigo. –el gran payaso siendo derrotado por una debilucha niña, esto es lo que más disfruto de estar con ustedes. –su altanería se notaba y no se preocupaba por eso en lo absoluto.

—Oye tampoco me digas así Alice. –la chica hizo un mohín a lo que la morocha solo le sonrió restándole importancia. – ¿qué tal estuvo la montaña rusa? –pregunto para empezar una plática.

—Fue genial, de lo que te perdiste Sharon la adrenalina es simplemente perfecta. Deberías dejar de ser tan cobarde y subirte una vez. –Alice le respondió alegre mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por un brazo comenzando a caminar. El resto de sus amigos las siguieron para sentarse en una mesa donde supusieron ordenarían algo de comer. –no sé por qué insististe en quedarte aquí.

— ¿Recuerdas que Echo se encontraba conmigo? –Preguntó con ironía- además necesitaba sacar unas fotografías para el proyecto de la semana que viene.

—Y donde esta Echo, esa chica se desaparece fácilmente. –pregunto Gilbert mientras guardaba su teléfono y se sentaba al lado de Alice, y a lado de este se sentó Alyss.

–No te preocupes por la marionetita Gil, de seguro anda por ahí buscando alguien que le dé órdenes. –dijo con burla Alyss, que saco una pequeña risa a sus amigos excepto por Oz y Sharon quien rodo los ojos molesta por su comentario.

–No deberías llamarla así no es ninguna marioneta para tu información. –respondió un poco agria.

–Es verdad se me olvidaba que era tu mascota también. Un dueño debe cuidar de sus mascotas ¿cierto? –Sharon iba a responder nuevamente pero en ese momento Break la abrazo colocando su brazo alrededor de su cintura acercándola hacia el al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla cosa que la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

–Mejor pidamos algo de comer, ¿qué quieres princesa? –decidió cambiar el tema sabía que si dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso terminaría en una pelea por parte de las chicas. –yo quiero una orden de hot-cakes con doble caramelo y una gran taza de té con ocho cucharadas de azúcar.

—Eso es demasiada azúcar estúpido payaso. –dijo Alice con molestia. –no entiendo como no se te han podrido los dientes o te has muerto.

—tu déjalo Alice, si come demasiada azúcar le dará diabetes y vivirá menos, así nos preocupáremos por una molestia menos. –respondió Oz con una voz burlona.

—Eso no sucederá nunca maldito mocoso. –el resto del grupo pidió solo una malteada, la de Oz chocolate con fresa, Sharon de Fresa, Alyss y Gilbert de vainilla, y Alice como de costumbre pidió la carne que tanto amaba, platicaban de lo bien que se la estaban pasando y de los planes que tendrían para la siguiente semana cuando apareció Echo, aquella pequeña chica albina y de mirada neutra se sentó a lado de Sharon quien le sonrió y esta a su vez le devolvió el gesto pero apenas y fue perceptible para los presente.

—Donde te encontrabas Echo-chan, te comenzaba a extrañar, ya sabes me encanta tu presencia. –comenzó como siempre a coquetear el rubio presente.

—Solo Echo, fui a dar una vuelta para ver que sería interesante de ver. –los chicos la miraron como queriendo decir si había encontrado alguna atracción en particular. –encontré un puesto de una adivina parece interesante, y la casa del horror parece también interesante e incluso hay una casa de ilusiones, podrían ser buenos lugares para visitarlos.

—suenan interesantes, ¿qué dicen chicos se animan a ir?

—No lo sé Oz, no creo que ver a una adivina resulte interesante. –respondió la ojirrosa con duda. –no me gustaría enterarme de algo que no llegue a gustarme.

—Vamos Sharon-chan, no tengas miedo, además Break estará contigo todo el tiempo no debes preocuparte por nada. –La animo Oz, -"Es verdad Sharon será divertido ya te negaste a subirte a la montaña rusa" –apoyo Gil a su amigo.

—Es cierto chica Virgen, no te preocupes no nos enteraremos de cuando decidas perder tu virginidad. –el tono que Alyss había usado sonaba despectivo, anteriormente Alice le había hecho una broma similar que le causo gracia pero al escucharlo de su hermana sabía que lo decía no con muy buenas intenciones –y tampoco la perderás por entrar ahí, digo al menos que ya no quieras esperar y decidas hacerlo ahí, eso sería el espectáculo más interesante sobre todo viniendo de nuestra pequeña santurrona. –la chica tuvo suficiente con eso y rodo los ojos completamente molesta.

—Sabes no creo que sea necesario visitar esos lugares teniéndote aquí presente, contigo es más que suficiente para que uno pase un rato desagradable. –sin decir nada más se levantó de la mesa molesta y se alejó de ahí rápidamente. —"de verdad Alyss que no sé qué es lo que te pasa a veces, pero de verdad si no quieres pasar un rato realmente amargo te pido que dejes de molestar a mi novia de esa manera" –Break se levantó igualmente molesto y fue tras la chica de pelo castaño.

—Que delicados, después de todo no dije nada malo solo la verdad –trato de restarle importancia al drama que habían hecho sus compañeros por su broma. –solo era una broma

—Yo creo que lo dijiste con cierta maldad Alyss, si quieres hacer bromas cambia por lo menos un poco el modo de decirlo. –Oz la miraba a sus ojos violetas con los suyos esmeraldas.

—No es mi problema que siga siendo virgen, digo por Dios va en universidad y tiene veinte años, ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera su novio es virgen. –trato de dar una explicación, para alivianar un poco las cosas, Gil y Alice solo se miraron entre si haciendo un gesto, sin embargo Oz iba a seguir reprendiéndola pero en esos instantes sonó su celular.

—Oh, hola Ada, donde estas bribona. –contesto alegre a su hermana. –discúlpenme chicos ahora vuelvo, a menos que me encuentre con una linda chica por ahí. –dijo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba, los presentes asintieron ya conocían muy bien al rubio y sabían que hablaba en serio, cuando se hubo ido Alice resoplo un poco molesta.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa estúpido conejo? –preguntó el pelinegro con su tan típica voz malhumorada. –siempre haces eso cuando Ada está cerca.

—No es que la odie o algo así, simplemente se me hace muy empalagosa, es muy niña para mi gusto, incluso Sharon que me resultaba una chica extraña y muy afeminada me agrado más que ella al principio. Y me molesta más cuando usa esa vocecita chillona para referirse a Oz como su hermano. –termino de explicar con los ojos cerrados y comiendo su carne.

— ¿Sera porque es su hermano? –dijo otra voz por encima de la cabeza de Alice, todos alzaron la vista y se encontraron con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos rojos raramente muy parecidos a los de Break. –"Hola Cheshire"- dijo contenta la albina este le sonrió y se sentó a su lado. – ¿y si no te gusta su forma de ser por que no se lo dices y ya?

—Ya lo he hecho pero lo único que hace es sonreír y decirme "Perdón Alice-san si te molesto, pero por más que trato no puedo ser dura con las demás personas, pero por ti hare un esfuerzo" a veces es tan parecida a su idiota Hermano. –resopló con molestia.

—Ya deja de darle tanta importancia querida hermana. ¿Oye Echo crees que a tu querida protectora se le baje rápido su drama que hizo? –la albina solo se encogió de hombros sin cambiar un poco su semblante neutro, cosa que a Alyss le pareció aburrida, giro su vista para no seguir contemplando a aquella aburrida persona, su vista se encontró nuevamente con la imagen de Break hablando con Sharon seguramente trataba de tranquilizar a la molesta niña y parece ser que lo consiguió por que la muchacha le sonrió y este la acerco a él dándole un largo beso en los labios, giro su vista nuevamente no tenía la intención de mirar esa escena.

—Me tengo que retirar, quede de ir a ver a Leo para que le ayudara a practicar sus clases de piano, eso creo. –Echo se levantó y se fue de ahí despidiéndose de ellos con la mano que fue reciproco por los presentes. Sharon y Break llegaron al mismo tiempo que se iba y se despidieron igualmente.

—creí que nunca regresarían par de acaramelados. ¿Y ya decidieron ir a algunas de las atracciones que nos recomendó Echo?

—Mira quién habla pequeño conejo tu eres peor de acaramelada cuando estas con el inútil de Gil –respondió Break burlón, la chica se sonrojo negando rotundamente sus palabras. –si decidimos ir primero a la casa de los sustos. Pero no me dijeron que nos acompañaría un estúpido felino. –respondió arisco cuando vio a Cheshire.

—Yo decidí acompañar a mi amada Alyss, no la dejaría sola con alguien como tú. –dijo tratando de quitarle importancia. El albino se encogió de hombros, todos se levantaron de sus lugares y se encaminaron a la atracción decidida, llegaron al lugar y vieron una tétrica casa vieja de aspecto estilo victoriano, el chico que atendía la entrada les dio las indicaciones de como entrar formándolos en una fila empezando con Gilbert seguido de Alice, Cheshire, Alyss, Break y Sharon. En cuanto estuvieron adentro Break tomo la mano de Sharon para depositarle más confianza, sabía que la chica era algo asustadiza y ella trataba de ocultarlo, sintió como su agarre se apretó y sonrió. El lugar era completamente obscuro el recorrido empezó tranquilo pero en pocos segundos comenzaron a aparecer diferentes juguetes enormes y deformes saliendo de la nada asustándolos, también estaban incluidos los trabajadores disfrazados de algún personaje sádico saltando sin previo aviso, los efectos de sonidos de llantos, risas diabólicas y gemidos se escuchaban aterrador sin mencionar la canción de fondo era demasiado tétrica para el gusto de Sharon, oía como sus amigos gritaban de la sorpresa o del susto del momento, sabía que todo era falso sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir temor al escuchar esa canción siniestra y esos gritos tanto de sus compañeros como los de fondo es como si realmente sucediera todo aquello. Un grito se escuchó pero no pertenecía a su grupo o al escenario, parecía de un niño y para su sorpresa era demasiado real, el recorrido se hacía eterno entre tantos sustos y sorpresas, apretó más su agarre con la mano de Break, solo quería que terminara aquel recorrido lo más pronto posible. Nuevamente volvió escuchar aquel grito tan real. Un nuevo susto que les hizo gritar nuevamente, y comenzar a caminar más rápido hacia donde suponían estaba la salida. Por un momento el lugar se ilumino por completo y la ojirrosa pudo ver lo que era un niño de unos ocho años de edad que la miraba fijamente sin embargo antes de poder realizar una acción las luces se volvieron a apagar, fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir algo entre tanto ruido. "No lo hagan" fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de ser jalada, finalmente había terminado habían salido de ese lugar tan lúgubre.

Apenas había logrado captar que estaban afuera un grito agudo y de sorpresa aterrada salió de su boca al sentir como se aventaban a ella abrazándola y tirándola en el proceso, cuando alzo la vista vio a un niño de ocho años de edad, pelo rubio y ojos color oliva que se aferraba a ella mientras escondía el rostro entre su pecho murmurando algo que no pudo entender. Busco la mirada de sus amigos que estaban tan sorprendidos y estupefactos como ellos. Break se acercó a ella y con un poco de esfuerzo logro quitarle al niño de encima, cuando lo vio mejor se dio cuenta de que era el mismo niño que había visto tan apenas unos momentos antes.

—Oye mocoso qué diablos te pasa. –pregunto molesto aquel albino mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie. Pero nuevamente fue abordada por aquel extraño niño que murmuraba cosas incoherentes con la cara hundida ahora entre su vientre. –Oye que la dejes en paz de una buena vez.-dijo más molesto mientras trataba nuevamente de quitárselo, Sharon trato de decir que no se preocupara pero parecía que no fue escuchada por nadie.

— ¡No! Déjame aquí, quiero estar aquí, quiero estar con ella. –decía entre lágrimas al mismo tiempo que trataba de acercarse a la muchacha. Todos estaban desconcertados con lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente logro abrazarse a ella nuevamente, Break iba a volver a su tarea de alejarlo de ella pero fue detenido por la chica.

—Tranquilo Break, espera. –se hinco a la altura del niño para poder verlo a la cara. –qué te pasa pequeño, ¿acaso te perdiste? –pregunto amable y con preocupación, el niño negó con su cabeza que se encontraba entre el cuello de la chica al igual que sus brazos alrededor de este. – ¿entonces cuál es el problema?

—Yo no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero que ella te haga algo, por favor no vallan con ella, no jueguen con ella. –respondió mientras se separaba y miraba a la chica a los ojos. –por favor no la dejen salir nunca.

—De que rayos hablas enano, quien es ella a quien te refieres por ella. –esta vez fue Alice quien pregunto con curiosidad.

—No sabría decirles exactamente, pero por favor promete que no iras con ella, promételo. –miraba a Sharon con insistencia hasta que ella le sonrió.

—De acuerdo lo prometo, pero primero debes decirme quien es ella.- el niño desvió la mirada, Sharon entendió que no podía decirle de quien se trataba pero no supo el motivo, sin embargo no pregunto más.-de acuerdo, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a encontrar a tus padres?

—No, estoy bien por favor cuídate mucho One-san. –dijo por ultimo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente para después alejarse de ahí. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo apenas sintió desaparecer el contacto de aquel niño, como si algún espíritu o fuerza misteriosa como solía decirle Ada se le hubiera encaramado al cuerpo, vio a sus amigos y noto que ellos no sintieron lo mismo que sentía ella.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese mocoso, salir así de repente, que lata con esos niños no tienen acaso su madre que los cuide? –dijo molesta aquella peliblanca mientras se acomodaba su falda –ya parecía que Sharon era su madre, por cierto eso fue extraño te abrazaba como si ya te conociera –comento mientras la miraba esperando a que le respondiera, esta solo la miro antes de contestarle.

—No lo conozco, estoy tan confundida como tu Alyss salió de la nada y estaba asustado y alterado. –termino de decir con la voz un poco preocupada, la verdad es que cuando el niño se le aventó sin más a los brazos sintió por un segundo temor, un gran temor que no había sentido desde hace ya muchos años.

—De acuerdo, ya paso esto, mejor vamos a la casa de las ilusiones dicen que es de las mejores atracciones que hay. –dijo aquel castaño de ojos rojos todos asintieron de buena gana excepto por Sharon quien aún se sentía incomoda por lo que había pasado recientemente, al ver esto Break se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Oye si no quieres entrar está bien, podemos ir a otro juego o si quieres irte a casa nos vamos. –le dijo amablemente, esta parte de el a ella le gustaba siempre andaba cuidándola y eso le hacía sentirse segura de cualquier cosa.

—No te preocupes Break estoy bien entra tu si quieres. –dijo sonriéndole, el solo negó con la cabeza y le beso la frente en una dulce muestra de cariño.

—Entonces vayamos a comprar crepas vi unas deliciosas por allá. –señalo hacia un puesto. –nos vemos después chicos. Vamos amor. –sin más se alejaron de ahí abrazados mientras empezaban a platicar de alguna cosa cualquiera, el albino conocía a su novia y esa sonrisa que le había dado segundos antes le molesto un poco, sonreía falsamente cuando no lo quería preocupar por algo pero ella no debería hacerlo menos aun cuando él la conocía perfectamente y podía ver a través de ella. Alyss miro molesta a la pareja, más a la chica pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

—Muy bien chicos entremos, vamos cabeza de alga entremos quiero saber de qué va esto. –comento emocionada Alice.

—De acuerdo estúpido conejo. –dijo con una mano en su rostro, los cuatro muchachos entraron a la carpa que se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por débiles luces de un tono azulado caminaron un poco más y encontraron un gran espejo de unos dos metros de largo enmarcado por un grueso marco de madera donde tenía tallado unas figuras de criaturas muy raras en agonía y pidiendo clemencia, sobre la parte superior tenia escrito con letras talladas la palabra Abyss. El lugar se puso obscuro y solo era iluminado luz muy débil proveniente del espejo.

—" _Mira al interior del abismo, mira aquello que no quieres ver mira tus más profundos sueños_ " –susurro una voz de mujer que repetía lo mismo. Se miraron entre sí decidieron ver hacia el espejo que solo los reflejaba, la primera en notar algo fue Alice, lo primero que observo fue un lugar obscuro, donde se podían observar colores obscuros combinados entre sí, en el lugar pudo observar varios juguetes rotos y objetos destrozados como si fueran parte de una casa de juguetes. No el espacio en si era una casa de juguetes vacía y destruida, algo más comenzó a aparecer pudo verse a sí misma completamente sola sentada abrazando sus rodillas y era levemente cubierta por un líquido espeso de color negro que identifico como sangre del cual salían algunos troncos de que pronto descubrió se trataban de brazos humanos casi sin carne y la poca que les quedaba era putrefacta como si quisieran salir al exterior, unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras murmuraba –"No quiero estar sola, no quiero sentir frio, por favor haz que se valla la soledad, por favor no me dejen sola, por favor"-murmuraba con voz temblorosa, unas criaturas con cuerpo de carta de un gran tamaño y cabeza redonda donde tenían por ojos unos grandes agujeros de color negro de los que corrían grandes ríos de espesa sangre y una sonrisa formada a base de grandes costuras de los cuales igualmente fluía un poco de sangre al separar los labios la rodeaban y recitaban en coro haciendo que su voz sonara de forma bastante tétrica "pobre Alice, pobre niña tonta está sola, no hay nadie con ella, estar sola por siempre. "

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente con terror, sintió ganas de gritar pero ningún sonido salía de ella solo sintió dos líneas de agua caliente correr por su rostro. Alyss vio lo mismo que Alice un lugar rodeado por obscuridad que simulaba una casa de juguetes rotas, de pronto el lugar cambió, ya no se encontraba en el mismo sitio ahora se encontraba en un cuarto decorado con una mesa de te, con todo ya puesto, el piso era de mosaicos negros y lilas, un estante donde habían varios muñecos acomodados, y muchas rosas de color azul puestos sobre floreros por todo el cuarto, el reloj que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido sonó, marcando las doce en punto, en ese mismo instante los muñecos abrieron sus ojos y comenzaron a cantar como si tuvieran vida propia "Es la hora del té, pronto celebraremos una grandiosa fiesta del té" repetían en coro, la tetera y las tazas empezaron a bailar sobre la mesa y rodearon a la delicada chica de pelo blanco, esta trato de retroceder asustada pero sintió como la tomaban por los hombros por detrás impidiendo que siguiera caminando. Giró la vista y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, detrás se encontraba ella misma pero vestida de manera diferente, no tenía puesta esa falda de volantes con las medias negras y botas cafés y la sudadera de invierno de color rosa, en su lugar tenia puesto un vestido color blanco de aspecto victoriano con la parte de enfrente hasta las rodillas, con unas rosas de color azul adornando su cuello y torso, detrás de ella flotaba un conejo de felpa blanco.

—Te estaba esperando mi querida Alyss, llegas justo a tiempo para la hora del té.-su voz era alegre y su sonrisa inmensa, la tomo de la mano y la sentó en la mesita que estaba preparada y donde las tazas y tetera volvieron a su lugar para dar inicio con la merienda. –dime que te quedaras conmigo por siempre. –la chica sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar aquello.

—Q-quien eres. –preguntó finalmente con temor, su reflejo si así podía llamarle dejo de sonreír y un aura maligna la rodeo, escondió sus ojos tras su flequillo la chica sintió aumentar su temor.

— ¿Qué quién soy?-pregunto sombríamente y apretó la mano que sostenía la de ella. –Creí que nunca lo preguntarías. –su voz cambio a uno menos sombrío pero infligió el mismo temor o incluso más. – ¿no te das cuenta? –su voz comenzaba a sonar de forma divertida pero a la vez siniestra. –Yo soy Tu. –dijo finalmente con la voz distorsionada y alzando el rostro ya no era su mismo reflejo ahora era un rostro completamente deforme, con la mirada hundida en pozos negros y una sonrisa realmente siniestra, la chica se levantó de golpe dándose cuenta que la habitación había cambiado completamente, ya no era la habitación colorida y cálida ahora era un cuarto obscuro con las paredes escurriendo sangre, de las cuales salían varias figuras femeninas al igual que la peliblanca pero estas estaban completamente deformes, con el rostro desfigurado y heridas de muerte dejando al descubierto la sangre que emanaba de sus cuerpos, los muñecos que antes estaban en el estante se arremolinaban a su alrededor como si quisieran atraparla y el blanco conejo ahora tenía dos agujeros negros como ojos de donde goteaba sangre y una sonrisa siniestra. –Recuerda mi pequeña Alyss, tú eres parte de mí, y ahora volverás a serlo como siempre debió ser. –el rostro de Alyss reflejaba el terror y sus gritos no se hicieron esperar pero no sucedía nada, la deformación enfrente de ella comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente, trato de huir pero apenas giro la otra chica de blanco la tomo bruscamente haciendo girar nuevamente su cuerpo hacia ella. –tu eres parte de mí no tienes opción ahora vuelve a unirte conmigo. –la distorsión de sí misma se abalanzó sobre ella adentrándose dolorosamente en su cuerpo, sintiendo como hundía sus delgados dedos en su torso hacia su interior rascando dentro de ella para poder meterse a su cuerpo, sintió como sus manos traspasaban más allá de la piel llegando a sus órganos y metiéndose por completo dentro de ella.-Ahora estaremos siempre juntas –dijo antes de meter su cabeza dentro suyo y desapareciendo tras su cuerpo y sintiéndola dentro de ella como se acomodaba para estar mejor. El grito desgarrador que soltó la hizo despertar de aquella ilusión dándose cuenta de que Alice tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas y sudor y Gilbert abrazándola, el chico se encontraba realmente pálido y temblaba ligeramente, Alyss dio un grito nuevamente de terror y por fin soltó en llanto como si fuera una niña de nueve años, Cheshire por alguna razón estaba inconsciente en el suelo, ninguno de los chicos hizo nada, Gilbert no dejaba de abrazar a su novia quien no decía nada solo lloraba en silencio con la mirada perdida, Alyss cayo hincada con su rostro oculto tras sus manos mientras seguía llorando. Una luz proveniente del exterior se hizo presente haciendo que alzara a vista llorosa y pudo distinguir como entraban aquel peliblanco de ojos rojos acompañado por un rubio con heterocroma si esperar más se abalanzo a los brazos de Break mientras el rubio se dirigía hacia los dos pelinegros.

—Qué bueno que eres tu Break, sabía que tu volverías por mí, lo sabía. –decía con voz llorosa, el chico solo se quedó desconcertado con la chica abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lloraba. Miro al rubio que trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Gilbert, no entendía que diablos pasaba, pero la desagradable visita de Vincent a Sharon los había hecho llegar ahí y no sabía si eso era realmente bueno.

* * *

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí les agradezco por darle una oportunidad, espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

 **Ya saben sus reviews son bienvenidos y me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció la historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
